second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanatori light infantry
"No sir, we have a batallion of Vanatori already in the area. How to find them? I guess we could try following the trail of dead enemies" ''-''Officers of the 1st Honor Guard heavy tanks, trying to find their infantry support- Founded in Ortus in 2150, the Vanatori light infantry have a long tradition as one of the oldest regiments in the Commonwealth's army. Used to fighting through snow-covered plains and mountains, the Vanatori tend to always be at the head of the army, ambushing and hunting down small, enemy forces with their long-range weaponry. Quite independent and used to fighting without the support of other units, Vanatori regiments are both a blessing and a curse for whatever Commonwealth commander leads them. Aside from occasional reports sent to the rearguard so friendly artillery will not blast them by mistake, Vanatori soldiers tend to fight as if they were in a private war of their own. They search and destroy those targets given to them by their commanders, but only using those tools and equipment they already have. As it happens with other regiments in the Commonwealth's armed forces, the Vanatori have adapted to the newest technologies and thus, some of ther tactics have changed over the decades. Even so, these soldiers still retain much of their indepedence and their way of fighting continues to resemble that of the first Vanatori, even if the weapons and equipment has changed. Regimental Organization Regiments of Vanatori light infantry are small when compared to heavier forces in the Commonwealth army. With regiments numbering between 1000 and 1500 soldiers, Vanatoris seldom fight as a single battle line, instead prefering to deploy in smaller groups, quick and able to give support fire from afar whenever another unit needs to retreat. Aside from some occasional air support, Vanatori light infantry tend to work alone and without any kind of heavy support which could give away their position or slow them down. Tanks, mechs and even light transports are often frowned upon by these hunters, especially whenever they are fighting in irregular terrain where their skills as light infantry can be exploited to their fullest potential. Regimental Combat Doctrine Winter warfare Vanatori are always happy whenever they fight on a planet of sub-zero temperatures and brutal blizzards. True, strong winds slow them down as they do with any other human being, but they are far more prepared to fight in such conditions than most of their foes. Hiding in the snow, using winter cloaks to dissapear and prepare complex ambushes for incoming enemy columns...whenever snow covers the land, it becomes the personal playground of the Vanatori and a special hell for their enemies. Standard procedure Of course, only a few of those planets liberated or invaded by Commonwealth forces are covered in snow. Across the decades, Vanatori light infantry regiments have had to adapt to different kinds of environments, a task which has proven to be quite difficult, especially on those territories where sand and boiling heat takes the place of snows and blizzards. However, Vanatoris still manage to find their place, taking missions in irregular or montainous terrains. Equiped with light, climbing equipment and demolition charges to open new paths if necessary, they make way for new troops to follow. Notable Regiments -'12th Vanatori light infantry-'''Fought during the Aramathi liberation war in the planet of New Sajar. Suffered heavy casualties after facing a heavy Zracon counter attack with armor support. Still manageing to stop the assault for long enough to be relieved by forces from the 12th assault army, they received a commendation by General Branicki for their valour. '-37th Vanatori light infantry-'Deployed in the mountains of Yadrani during the Commonwealth's liberation of the planet from the Biluan Mind. After hunting down several hundred rogue Biluan drones, they managed to evacuate nearly fifty thousand Karthemas who had fled to the mountains to escape the hungry invaders. '-101st Vanatori light infantry-'''Fought in the mountain ranges of Fal'Kaboss against the Banners of the Kingdom of Yadra under the command of the famous Paragon Blade. Known as "Telaviin's ghosts", they constantly harrassed the kingdom's supply lines, preventing the defenders from getting much-needed resources and reinforcements. Category:Combat Unit Category:Commonwealth army